The invention disclosed is a unique type of linkage that is comprised of a multiplicity of links lying on different levels. These links form a chain or a matrix of interconnected four-bar linkages. I have discovered a novel arrangement of connections that allow the links in such a linkage to rotate continuously relative to one another, rather than having rotational limits.
When driven, such a linkage moves smoothly and synchronously, the links moving past one another on different levels. The patterns formed by the links as they change their configuration are surprising and aesthetically pleasing.
Such linkages are useful as toys or novelty items. The linkages can function as interactive educational tools, using the changing geometric patterns to reveal mathematical relationships. Other uses may include vehicles for rough terrain, where the linkage forms a unique tread that can move over rough surfaces.
Different types of linkage systems are found in the structures described in my prior U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,700, issued Jul. 24, 1990, entitled Reversibly Expandable Doubly-Curved Truss Structure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,344, issued Oct. 25, 1988, entitled Reversibly Expandable Three-Dimensional Structure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,732, issued Jan. 1, 1991, entitled Reversibly Expandable Structures; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,727, issued Aug. 10, 1993, entitled Curved Pleated Sheet Structure; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,031, issued Jun. 18, 1991, entitled Radial Expansion/Retraction Truss Structure.